Hubieras amado esto
by hikari eternity
Summary: El inverno me trae viejos recuerdos. Buenos recuerdos, los que tengo contigo, los que tengo de ti, donde estamos juntos y no importa lo demás, porque somos felices, jóvenes y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Insinuación de Mpreg.


Yeah, un fic más, que si bien no es nuevo, es sólo para darle la bienvenida a este diciembre.

Espero que les agrada un poco.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Aquel hombre que nos rompió el corazón con el final.

La canción pertenece a Tarja Turunen, amo a esa mujer.

Y yo no lucro con nada.

**You would have love this**

* * *

><p>Hubieras amado esto<p>

Hoy ha hecho mucho frío, tanto que mis viejos huesos lo han resentido dolorosamente, pero es un buen dolor y no me malinterpretes, no es que sea masoquista ¡A mi edad eso es imposible! Sin embargo me trae viejos recuerdos. Buenos recuerdos, los que tengo contigo, los que tengo de ti, donde estamos juntos y no importa lo demás, porque somos felices, jóvenes y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Como añoro aquellos tiernos días en que sentíamos que la vida no era suficiente y que el mundo entero nos pertenecía, ¿puedes recordarlo? Probablemente no, ¿o quién sabe? Solo tú tienes la respuesta pero no me la dirás y ambos sabemos porque y no me importa pues prefiero seguir creyendo que si me recuerdas.

Ahora la casa esta calentita, Tsubasa ha venido a visitarme como cada año sin falta, sé que abrías amado al hombre en el que se convirtió, en ocasiones imagino tu sonrisa ladeada y tus bellos ojos ónix destilando orgullo al contemplarlo. Lo mejor de nosotros dos. Te vanagloriabas diciendo que era idéntico a ti, que los rasgos que había heredado eran de tu familia, entonces yo te rebatía diciendo que su personalidad sería como la de mi familia, sería igual a la mía y tú fruncías el ceño, ese que no tenía arrugas y era terso, bufabas y besabas la calva cabecita mientras derramabas adoración pura. Amaba verte así de feliz, tan completo, sosteniendo nuestro más grande tesoro entre tus brazos. Ahora Tsubasa tiene veintinueve años ¿puedes creerlo? Se ha casado con una bella chica, pero eso ya lo sabias, él fue a decírtelo en persona y te la presento tan apenado como lo hizo conmigo, han pasado tres años de eso y su amor ha dado frutos como el nuestro en su tiempo. El bebé es precioso y es idéntico a ti ¿Por qué no tengo la dicha de que se parezcan a mí?

Él ha puesto leños en la chimenea y su esposa se encarga de la cena, sé que nunca fui buen cocinero y que en más de una ocasión pude haber sido denunciado por intento de homicidio, pero el tiempo me ha dado experiencia y sé que ya podría cocinar lo que quisiera ¡De veras! Y te sorprenderías de probarla, la amarías ¿verdad que sí?

Esta noche, a fuera, las casas siguen iguales y los arboles sin hojas mecen sus ramas de tanto en tanto, no me gusta este paisaje pero tú lo amabas. Tu estación favorita siempre fue el invierno, decías que era blanco y puro, que todo lucía mejor en la nieve, que el amor fluctuaba en el aire y que la buena comida estaba en cada puesto, entonces no tenías que quejarte de que yo cocinara. Corro un poco la cortina de la sala, las luces de colores le dan vida a las casas y la gente aun pasea con cafés en las manos y abrazados. Me gustaría poder salir y andar por las calles, caminar tan despreocupadamente como ellos, pero estoy cansado y me duelen las rodillas, además ya no veo bien (Y no usare lentes porque sé que te burlarías de mí) y andar a estar horas para un viejecito como yo podría significarme una ida al hospital de urgencias. No gracias, siguen sin gustarme los hospitales y los doctores, bueno, abuelita Tsunade discúlpame pero tú sabes que a ti voy a quererte siempre.

Dime Sasuke, si aún estuvieras conmigo ¿te habría gustado ir a caminar en las noches por cualquier lugar, conmigo? ¿Serías la clase de viejo que soy? ¿O serias como esos abuelos enojones y amargados que le gruñen a la gente? ¿Dirías "ah en mis tiempos…" mientras te preparas para contar una anécdota que todo el mundo se sabe de tanto que la has relatado? No lo sabré jamás. Tampoco puedo imaginarte como yo, quizás tú serias un viejito de apariencia fuerte y aun sexy, para mí lo serias, te burlarías de mi cabello blanco y de las arrugas que surcan mis ojos azules, unos ojos que siguen tan jóvenes como en antaño, no me veo tan mal, estoy conservado como dice nuestro hijo. Pero tú, tú eras un adonis, esculpido en mármol blanco para ser guapo toda tu vida, y lo fuiste. Aun con ese tonto bigote y barba que te empeñaste en tener cuando cumpliste treinta y ocho. Tu cuerpo siguió siendo firme y duro, tu cabello abundante y sin arrugas a esa edad, claro ¿cómo las tendrías si rara vez sonreías? Creo que tú jamás envejeciste realmente, y cuando nos vimos por última vez ¡Como llore! Igual que una niña, y tú parecías un ángel dormido, tan pulcro y aun hermoso. Hecho para ser eterno, eso fue lo que pensé mientras te lloraba.

Mírame, nuevamente estoy llorando y por tu culpa y afuera un espectáculo ha empezado. Blancos copos bajan lentamente hasta posarse sobre cualquier superficie, derritiéndose en algunos puntos que yo no alcanzo a ver pero sé que es así. Y tú habrías amado estar aquí parado junto a mí, viendo la primera nevada del año. Y mañana, te asomarías por la ventana como quien no quiere la cosa, verías el blanco inmaculado cubriéndolo todo, adueñándose de cada rincón y el frío tremendo te haría sonreír cual niño pequeño que está a punto de salir y empezar una guerra con esas bolas blancas. Te avergonzarías ante mi mirada, una que te descubrió en el acto, y te mostrarías ofendido cuando te ofreciera salir a caminar en la nieve pero no te negarías porque era lo que tú estabas esperando.

La mañana, tu hora favorita del día, cuando reflejaba los débiles rayos solares, cuando todo parecía un Edén blanco. El invierno dejando su capa sobre nuestra ciudad.

Y esta noche, en la soledad de mi cama te echare tanto en falta, más que ninguna otra noche. Llorare como te dije que no lo haría más. Pondré tu retrato en tu almohada y echare a volar mi imaginación para que tu recuerdo me cobije en la madrugada. Le susurrare a las estrellas que aun te amo y encenderé una vela en tu nombre para que también me sientas contigo.

Sé que volveré a verte un día, estaremos juntos como fue antes de que me dijeras adiós, seremos tan felices con todo y nuestras discusiones infantiles.

Sasuke… abrías amado esto. Lo abrías amado tanto como yo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Ya actualizaré Cosas de Chicos.<p>

Y anímense a comentar. Imaginen que es como una carta a Santa Claus.

Cuídense.


End file.
